E a razão foi você
by Jaque Eberle
Summary: O que varios encontros, e um monte de brigas podem fazer na vida de duas pessoas?Ela sofre por outro, ele não agüenta mais sua vida. Será que juntos, irão passar por esses obstaculos?
1. Trailer

Olá gente! Essa é minha primeira fic então eu vou fazer um mini trailer ok!

"E a Razão foi você"

Por Jaque Eberle

**Ela sempre cantava quando se sentia mal..**

"Não sabia o porque mas se sentiu sendo observada, não falou nada e continuou a cantar a única música..."

**..Ele não agüentava mais sua "namorada" ..**

"já estava cansado daquela cadela no seu pé, ela era pior que chiclete para ele, foi então até a ultima cabine do trem.."

**...Então se encontraram..**

" - Ora, ora, ora, não sabia que agora você está cantando para sobreviver.."

**.. E sabiam que aquela não seria a ultima vez..**

" - Vocês dois, no primeiro dia de aula e já estão brigando? Detenção os dois hoje na minha sala..."

**..Ela não esperava ouvir aquilo dele..**

"..você acha que eu sou assim porque quero, muitas vezes eu preferia ficar quieto no meu canto e passar despercebido por todos, mas não posso.."

**..Não sabiam o que estava por vir..**

" – Sabia que vocês dois fariam um ótimo par romântico.."

**..E nem o que os levava a fazer aquilo..**

"..abraçou ela como mandavam, mas algo dentro de si pediu um algo a mais.."

**..E nem como terminariam.**

" Não podemos ficar juntos, é muito arriscado para você.."

N/A: Bom espero que tenham gostado desse trailer que eu fiz!

Pra eu lança a fic tenho que ter reviws para ver se vocês gostaram né?

Beijo!

Jaque!


	2. Voltando a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 1**

"Voltando a Hogwarts"

La estava ela sozinha procurando um lugar para poder pensar sem que ninguém lhe importunasse, estava cansada de sofrer por ele, desde a primeira vez que o viu, na plataforma 9/³/4 se apaixonou perdidamente pelo "menino que sobreviveu" o bendito Harry Potter. Não que ele não fosse legal com ela, mas sempre considerou ela como uma irmã mais nova, nunca como seu amor ou sua outra metade. 

Foi até a ultima cabine para pensar um pouco em sua vida, sabia que estava vazia, pois ninguém a usava, entrou e se jogou com tudo em um dos bancos assim, podendo ver a paisagem lá fora que mudava conforme o andar do trem. Depois de um tempo já olhando o pôr-do-sol começou a cantarolar uma musiquinha que ela realmente amava, sempre que estava mal a escutava.

**Hush my love now don't you cry **_(Acalme-se meu amor, agora não chore)_

**Everything will be all right **_(Tudo vai ficar bem)_

**Close your eyes and drift in dream **_(Feche seus olhos e divague no sonho)_

**Rest in peaceful sleep **_(Descanse em um sono tranqüilo)_

Fechou seus olhos e continuou cantando, não sabia o porque mas cantava como se aquilo afastasse a dor que estava sentindo, como se ajudasse ela.

**If there's one thing I hope **_(Se há uma coisa que eu espero)_

**I showed you **_(Ter mostrado a você)_

**Hope I showed you **_(Espero ter mostrado a você)_

**Just give love to all **_(A apenas dar amor a tudo)_

Não sabia o porque mas se sentiu sendo observada, não falou nada e continuou a cantar a música sem medo, sempre ouviu de todos que cantava muito bem, mas nunca cantou outra musica a não ser essa para os outros.

**Oh my love…in my arms tight **_(Oh, meu amor... __Em meus braços sustentada)_

**Every day you give me life **_(Todo dia você me dá vida)_

**As I drift off to your world **_(Como eu afastei-me do seu mundo)_

**Will rest in peaceful sleep **_(Descansará em um sono tranqüilo.)_

Abriu os olhos e se levantou sem terminar a música pois sentia mais do que sendo observada, se sentia sendo admirada por algo, olhou para a janela e nada viu, então olhou ao seu lado e encontrou um belo par de olhos cinzas, sem saber o que fazer, desviou o olhar e corou.

- Ora, ora, ora, não sabia que agora você está cantando para sobreviver Weasley.

- Não Malfoy, não canto para sobreviver, canto porque tenho esse dom ao contrario de você que não tem dom nenhum.

- Como se eu precisasse de algum, tenho tudo que preciso para sobreviver.

- Realmente e sinceramente, não é isso que parece!

- Quem disse que precisa parecer? Não quero que ninguém saiba de minha vida mesmo!

- Ótimo Malfoy, agora se você não se importa, me deixe sozinha.

- Me importo sim, e não irei deixar.

- Está bem, se prefere ficar aqui numa cabine com uma Weasley, está tudo bem,não sou eu que vou _sujar a minha reputação. –_ disse frisando as ultimas palavras.

Nada ele respondeu, apenas se sentou, depois de um tempo deitou e ficou olhando para a janela, para ela já era uma atitude de se esperar pois sabia que Malfoy era teimoso e gostava de irritá-la, sem nenhuma escolha fez o mesmo que ele, mas olhando para o teto. A viagem mais silenciosa não poderia ter sido, sabia que ao seu lado havia um garoto que estava lá apenas fazendo birra, não que ligasse pois ele estava tão quieto quanto ela, estranhou então resolveu virar um pouco sua cabeça, seus olhos encontraram apenas cabelos loiro-platinados com a cabeça voltada para o teto.

O trem estava diminuindo a velocidade mas estava com preguiça de se levantar, viu que seu "parceiro" de cabine se levantou e olhou para ele de baixo a cima, parando em seus olhos que se encontraram e estavam agora cor de chumbo, corou levemente e percebeu que ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Até mais Weasley. – disse saindo da cabine.

Gina não sabia o porque, mas sentia que logo teria que vê-lo novamente, se levantou e saiu da cabine, antes de sair do trem encontrou seu amigo Colin Creevey que a puxou para fora do trem, entraram em uma das carruagens e ele começou a falar.

- Onde você estava? Te procurei por quase pelo trem inteiro!

- Eu estava na ultima cabine pensando na vida, porque?

- Eu estava preocupado com você Gina!

- Ah Colin, eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, e bem, tenho uma coisa nova para te contar. – disse corando

- Fale logo sua boba.

- Bem, eu estava na cabine, de olhos fechados e cantando a minha música..

- Ah Gina, essa música já enjoou! – interrompeu Colin

- Continuando..

- Desculpe-me

- Tudo bem, então eu estava cantando e senti como se tivesse sendo observada por alguém, mas nem liguei sabe? E continuei cantando, depois senti aquilo de novo e resolvi abri meus olhos, você não tem idéia de quem eu encontrei na minha frente!

- Quem?

Gina nada respondeu pois chegaram na frente do castelo, entraram e foram direto para o salão não parava de perguntar quem era a pessoa que ela viu e a cada pergunta, ela ficava mais e mais vermelha, queria se sentar de costas para a mesa das cobras, mas o único lugar vago era ao lado de Harry, então ela se sentou de frente para "aquela" mesa a contra-gosto.

- Quem era que estava na sua frente Gina? – disse Colin meio impaciente enquanto Gina virou seu olhar para a mesa a sua frente, encontrou o loiro conversando com seu amigo Zabini e virou seu rosto.

..OoOoOoO..

* * *

- Pansy larga do meu pé garota! Você é muito insuportável – disse ele saindo da cabine.

Draco já estava cansado daquela cadela no seu pé, ela era pior que chiclete para ele, foi então até a ultima cabine do trem onde sabia que nunca tinha ninguém, antes de entrar viu que havia alguém lá, mas nem ligou, entrou e ficou sentado com seus pensamentos, quando a menina que estava ao seu lado começou a cantar uma música que era muito triste na sua opinião, resolveu olhar a garota e viu que dividia a cabine com a Weasley menor, se irritou mas depois percebeu que ela pelo menos não tinha a voz de gralha da Pansy, então ficou lá quieto ouvindo a música da menina.

Depois que ela abriu os olhos e eles tiveram uma meia briga, resolveu ficar ali só para enchê-la. Ficaram a viagem inteira sem se falar, quando o trem estava reduzindo se levantou e deu uma olhada meio de lado a ruiva e percebeu que quando seus olhos se encontraram ela corara só conseguiu colocar mais um de seus sorrisos maliciosos na boca e dizer a – Ate mais Weasley - e sair da cabine.

Chegou ao salão principal ao lado de seu amigo Zabini, se sentou e começou a contar a história para ele.

- Nossa Malfoy, você numa cabine com uma Weasley?

- Pelo menos ela num tinha a voz insuportável da Pansy.

- Quem diria uma Weasley cantora.

- É realmente que diria.

Zabini olhou na entrada e viu a ruiva entrando ao lado de seu amigo Colin, perguntou-se o que tanto ele implorava para ela falar e o quanto ela ficava mais vermelha, ela se sentou virada para a mesa e percebeu que ela deu uma olhada pela mesa e depois para o amigo, ficando mais vermelha ainda.

- Nossa Malfoy, você sabe porque a ruivinha tá tão vermelha? – disse apontando para a menina não muito longe dali.

- Não, não faço a mínima idéia, porque eu deveria saber o porquê de uma Weasley imunda estar vermelha igual a um pimentão!

- Por nada, por nada.

Draco passou o resto do jantar em silêncio depois foi para o seu quarto, que dividia com Zabini e pegou no sono, sabendo que amanhã seria um dia difícil.

..OoOoOoO..

* * *

Gina não estava mais agüentando Colin em seu ouvido então resolveu contar antes que ela matasse ele. Antes de falar deu uma olhada na mesa a sua frente e viu Zabini olhando para ela, assim ficando mais vermelha do que já estava e falando.

- Ai Colin! Como você é mala! Eu falo, que saco viu!

- Já demorou demais para falar.

- Certo – disse abaixando a voz – Eu abri os olhos e vi o Malfoy na minha frente – Falou com a voz tão baixa que mal dava para se ouvir.

- O que? Quem? – disse falando alto o suficiente para alguns ao lado escutarem.

- Fala baixo Colin! Eu vi o Malfoy na minha frente!

- Que? Você não pode ta falando serio!

- Pior que estou, e bem, me deixe ir agora pois estou muito cansada.

- Tá bom! Boa noite Gina!

- Boa Noite – disse a menina saindo do salão principal e indo para o salão comunal, chegando la encontrou Harry, Rony e Hermione sentados no grande sofá vermelho.

- Oi Gina! Porque você sumiu quando nós entramos no trem? – disse Rony

- Queria ficar um pouco sozinha, bem estou muito cansada, se não se importam eu vou dormir, boa noite – disse subindo a escada que levava aos quartos. Entrou em seu quarto, se trocou e deitou – Meu Merlin, porque o Malfoy? Não poderia ser qualquer outro para me ouvir cantar? – pensou antes de pegar no sono.

Acordou com pichitinho batendo em sua janela, abriu e deixou a corujinha entrar, fez um carinho em sua cabeça e aproveitando que todas as meninas do quarto estavam dormindo, foi tomar seu banho. Quando saiu, viu que suas colegas de quarto ainda estavam acordando, se trocou e desceu para o salão principal para ver se conseguia pegar bolinhos de baunilha recheados com chocolate.

Chegou no salão e viu que ainda estava vazio, sentou em uma das pontas da mesa e pegou três bolinhos que seriam o seu café da manhã. Comeu calmamente como sempre fazia para poder sentir o gosto do chocolate na sua boca, ficou em silêncio o café da manhã inteiro pensando na sua primeira aula do ano: Poções.

Vendo que Colin ainda ia demorar para terminar seu café, resolveu ir sozinha até a sala que ficava nas masmorras, foi andando vagarosamente cantarolando uma outra música que gostava muito, My Humps, percebeu que tinha alguém vindo em sua direção mas não se importou, já que estava cantando baixo. Quando a pessoa estava chegando perto, percebeu quem era, Malfoy, novamente em seu caminho, abaixou a cabeça esperando que ele não a reconhecesse.

- Bom dia Weasley! Sabia que senti falta de uma música para dormir hoje? Quase chamei você para cantar uma. – disse com um sorriso debochado.

- Que bom que você ia me chamar, isso significa que eu canto bem, para fazer você domir! – disse levantando a cabeça e sorrindo vitoriosamente para o loiro em sua frente.

- Tenho certeza que eu não iria conseguir dormir com uma Weasley no meu ouvido.

- Então porque você falou que ia me chamar para cantar para você dormir?

- É porque..- mas antes que Draco respondesse o professor Snape chegou ao local.

- Vocês dois, no primeiro dia de aula e já estão brigando? Detenção os dois hoje na minha sala as sete em ponto.

- Mas senhor, nó apenas estávamos conversando - disse Gina olhando para Draco.

- Nada de mas, os dois hoje na minha sala, vamos Weasley, antes que se atrase para a aula, e menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória pela sua resposta em hora indevida.

..OoOoOoO..

* * *

Depois de descobrir que teria uma detenção no seu primeiro dia de aula com uma Weasley, Draco ficou o dia inteiro de mau humor. Pouco antes do jantar foi para seu quarto, deixou seus livros encima de sua cama, entrou no salão principal, jantou rapidamente e foi direto para seu quarto novamente, tomou uma rápida ducha gelada, se trocou e foi para sua detenção um pouco mais cedo, pensando em ficar um pouco sozinho, mas se enganou, quando estava chegando perto da sala de seu professor de poções e viu a Weasley menor esperando dar o horário para a sua detenção. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa o professor apareceu na porta.

- Que bom que chegaram pontualmente, entrem logo.

Obedecendo o professor os dois entraram na sala e olharam para a bancada próxima a mesa do professor, Draco sabia que Longbotom que tinha provocado tal sujeira, mas não esperava que fosse ele que tivesse que limpá-la.

- Bem como podem ver, hoje tivemos um pequeno acidente com a poção de senhor Longbotom, portanto como estou de bom humor hoje, essa será a detenção de vocês.

- Mas professor, mesmo com a varinha isso vai demorar horas para sair. – disse Gina

- Obrigado por me lembrar senhorita Weasley, por favor me dêem suas varinhas. – disse erguendo a mão para os dois na sua frente, que sem opção entregaram suas varinhas. – Bem aqui estão os materias que usarão para limpar essa sujeira, e só saiam daqui quando limparem tudo. – continuou o professor saindo da sala.

- Oh, muito obrigado Weasley! Além de ter que limpar a sujeira do Longbotom ainda vou ter que limpar sem varinha e com você ao meu lado!

- Façamos o seguinte então, não fale comigo e finja que eu não estou aqui Malfoy. Agora vamos começar a limpar logo porque quero sair daqui antes de uma da manhã.

Sem responder nada Draco pegou um pano que estava na sua frente e começou a esfregar um pedaço de toda aquela sujeira. Depois de uma hora de silêncio, ele não agüentava mais ficar calado, então resolveu conversar, nem que fosse com as paredes.

- Weasley, não estou mais agüentando esse maldito silêncio.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Converse com você fingindo que você é meu melhor amigo? – falou surpresa com a atitude do loiro na sua frente.

- Não precisa ser grossa Weasley.

- Oras Malfoy, quem sempre foi grosso comigo foi você! Agora acha que puxando um assunto só porque não tem mais ninguém para conversar eu vou esquecer todas as ofensas que todos esses anos você me disse e ficar sua amiguinha é? – disse parando de limpar e olhando para baixo já meio nervosa.

- Sabe Weasley, você acha que eu sou assim porque quero, muitas vezes eu preferia ficar quieto no meu canto e passar despercebido por todos, mas não posso, sou vigiado quase vinte e quatro horas por dia pelo meu pai e até agora não sei como. Se eu não for assim, quando eu voltar para casa levo uns cinqüenta crucios seguidos.

Gina ao ouvir essas palavras olhou para cima e deu de encontro com o loiro limpando e falando aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, não achava que seria possível um pai fazer isso com o próprio filho, que pai era esse, sabia que Lucius era mal mas nem tanto, como alguém conseguia castigar o seu filho tão severamente? Não que o Malfoy não merecesse mas, era muita crueldade, voltou a sua atenção para onde estava limpando depois de um tempo pensando parou novamente, olhou para o garoto e só conseguiu falar.

- Ele não teria coragem de fazer isso com você.

- Não? Você não conhece meu pai, por isso que você acha que ele não é assim! Lucius Malfoy é o pior homem que eu já conheci, - disse levantando a cabeça e encontrando uma ruiva sem graça olhando para ele com um olhar diferente do que ele já havia visto. – não precisa ficar com peninha de mim não Weasley, já estou acostumado com isso desde pequeno.

Ao ouvir isso Gina desviou o olhar e só soltou – Quem disse que eu estava com pena de você Malfoy? Mas mesmo você sendo esse grosso, estúpido e arrogante, mesmo assim, você não merece um pai desses.

- Obrigado pelos elogios – disse levantando suas duas sobrancelhas como sempre fazia.

Ficaram até meia noite limpando a mesa em silêncio, Gina pensava em como um pai poderia ser tão cruel com um filho, já Draco pensava se realmente deveria ter contado aquilo para uma Weasley, não sabia se ela era confiável e a única pessoa que sabia como seu pai realmente o tratava, era seu amigo Zabini. Acabaram e se despediram apenas com um "tchau", foram para seus dormitórios e lá pegaram facilmente no sono.

..OoOoOoO..

* * *

Uma semana tinha se passado para Gina e já tinha muitas tarefas para fazer, aquele tinha sido um sábado quente, foi uma das ultimas pessoas a sair do salão principal após o jantar, já que tinha passado a tarde toda na biblioteca terminando suas tarefas, acabou perdendo o horário e chegando atrasada para o jantar. Chegou no salão comunal e viu muitas pessoas em volta ao quadro de avisos, resolveu esperar para que a multidão saísse de la, depois de uns quinze minutos só restava uma pessoa que já estava quase saindo. Gina foi até o quadro e leu as duas novas noticias.

"_Você acha que já esta preparado para uma partida de quadribol?_

_Faça um teste no sábado que vem._

_Mais detalhes, falar com Harry Potter."

* * *

_

"_Novas aulas de teatro com a professora Grean._

_Todas os sábados as 20:30 Pm no salão principal, apartir de hoje."_

Gina mais que depressa consultou o relógio e viu que ainda faltavam dez minutos para começar a aula, saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda e ouviu alguém lhe chamando.

- Gina, espera agente! – disse Hermione junto com Harry e Rony.

- Vocês também estão indo para as novas aulas de teatro?

- Sim, acho que vai ser uma coisa bem emocionante – respondeu Hermione.

- Oi Gina – disseram Harry e Rony.

- Olá, nossa deve ser super legal aulas de teatro, ainda bem que já fiz todas as minhas lições, se não, não poderia ir a aula.

- Viu Gina! Eu disse para você! Se não fosse por mim você não poderia ir até a nova aula hoje! – resmungou Hermione.

O resto do caminho ficaram conversando coisas bobas até chegarem no salão principal, onde viram que havia varias cadeirinhas em formato de uma roda, as mesas afastadas para o lado e alguns alunos de outras casas e de suas próprias casas lá.

Minutos depois Gina viu uma professora de cabelos negros, olhos azuis, muito bonita, com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, e uma capa preta por cima, foi até o lado da imensa roda e conjurou uma mesinha, colocou lá seus apetrechos e se voltou para os alunos que estavam lá, que já chegavam a uns 20.

- Olá queridos alunos, eu sou a professora de teatro, meu nome é Stephanie Grean, esse ano faremos uma peça um dia antes do dia do baile de natal, bem, por favor, sentem-se todos na roda, que iremos começar a aula.

Todos se sentaram e quando a professora ia começar a falar sobre as aulas três alunos chegaram.

- Desculpa o atraso professora, só agora que vimos o quadro de avisos. – disse o garoto que estava na frente, um loiro de olhos verdes, acompanhado por uma menina de cabelos pretos que agora estavam compridos e outro garoto de cabelos loiro-platinados e olhos cinza.

- Está tudo bem, só colocaram os avisos hoje mesmo. Por favor me fale o nome de vocês três.

- Eu me chamo Zabini, Blaise Zabini, ela é a Pansy Parkinson e ele é..

- E eu sou Draco Malfoy. – disse interrompendo o amigo.

- Certo, sentem-se por favor para que eu possa começar a aula – disse aos três, que obedeceram rapidamente a professora. – Bem como eu ia dizendo, esta ano teremos uma peça um dia antes do baile de natal e os personagens serão escolhidos de acordo com a capacidade e força de vontade de vocês, que eu irei ficar observando todas as nossas aulas. Por favor, levantem-se e façam duplas com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que o seu.

Rapidamente Gina ficou na frente de Hermione, Harry na frente de Rony. Quando todas as duplas estavam formadas e a professora tinha explicado o exercício, eles iam começar a fazer quando ela falou.

– Esperem - continuou a professora – eu irei modificar algumas duplas. – Nesse momento pegou a mão de Gina e a mão de Pansy, colocaram uma na frente da outra, depois colocou Hermione na frente de Luna. Draco olhou para Zabini assim como Rony olhou para Harry, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Ótimo, agora está ótimo, então comecem o exercício, um de vocês começa fazendo gestos e o outro imita como se fosse um espelho. – Todos obedeceram a professora.

- Certo Weasley, você quer começar ou eu começo?

- Pode começar Parkinson. – disse vendo que a parceira já começava a fazer gestos e foi logo imitando todos cautelosamente sem erros, após dez minutos a professora mandou a pessoa que imitava fazer e vice e versa. A aula foi super divertida para Gina, mesmo acompanhada por uma sonserina, ela até que pareceu ser bem mais legal do que quando viu ela andando pela escola.

- Bem alunos, eu quero que todos os homens falem seus nomes enquanto a minha pena vai anotando e colocando os nomes nessa caixa – todos os meninos falaram o nome e depois ela continuou – agora todas as meninas peguem um papel da caixa e quando todas tiverem pegado o papel entrem na frente de seu par.

Gina e Pansy foram as ultimas, elas esperavam pegar Harry e Draco, pois eram seus grandes amores mas ao ver que só faltavam dois papeizinhos Gina olhou para a garota na sua frente e falou.

- Vamos pegar os papeis juntas. – cada qual pegou um papel, no de Pansy lia-se "Harry Potter" e no de Gina "Draco Malfoy"

- Quem você tirou Weasley?

- Malfoy e você? – disse com uma cara de nojo.

- Potter, ei o que acha de trocarmos? – Gina ia pegando o papel de Pansy quando a professora começou.

- Agora fiquem na frente de seu par e sem trocar. – disse olhando para Gina e Pansy.

A contra-gosto, Gina ficou na frente de Draco, que ficou espantado com seu par. – Agora eu irei colocar uma música e vocês irão dançá-la, mas de uma maneira onde possam sentir o seu par, como se fossem apenas um. - Gina olhou para Draco e fez uma cara de quem iria sumir dali em poucos segundos, mas antes que pudesse fugir a música começou a tocar e ela ficou olhando sem graça para o garoto na sua frente, pois era uma música romântica, trilha sonora de um filme e já tinha escutado varias vezes.

..OoOoOoO..

* * *

N/A: OOiieeee gente!

Tudo bom?

Nossa minha primeira fic!

Shaushaushasu

Finalmente nasceu!

Bem espero que tenham gostado desse comecinho tosco.

E deixem uma reviw tá bom?

Beijão!

Jaque


	3. Ensaio Para a Briga

**Capitulo 2**

**Ensaio para a briga**

...OoOoOoOoOo...

Draco não sabia direito o que fazer, olhou para a professora que devolveu um olhar nada agradável como se mandasse ele dançar com a menina, respirou fundo e falou baixo:

– Weasley é bom agente começar logo, porque a professora está olhando para gente com uma cara muito feia, e eu quero acabar com isso logo. – Gina soltou um muxoxo e acenou afirmamente com a cabeça.

Draco colocou seus braços envolta do corpo de "sua parceira", enquanto ela colou os dela envolta de seu pescoço, depois de um bom tempo ela colocou sua cabeça no peito de Draco, que ficou um pouco assustado no começo com a atitude, mas depois apertou ela um pouco mais contra seu corpo. Sem perceber os dois acabaram dançando no mesmo ritmo, ele olhou para a professora enquanto dançava, que deu um imenso sorriso. Tocou mais uma música o que já tinha irritado Draco, pois ela disse que só teria uma música, mas a música era calma, com voz de uma mulher que até fazia com que ele não ligasse para sua parceira como se estivesse em um tipo de transe.A terceira música, sabia que já havia escutado em algum lugar, depois ouviu um pouco abaixo de seu ombro, um alguém acompanhando a letra corretamente, então lembrou que ouviu ela sendo cantada pela Weasley no trem, Draco já estava se acostumando com a pequena menina na sua frente, a música parou, mas continuaram um tempinho abraçados, até que ele percebeu em quem estava abraçado e a soltou enuquantoa professora tornou a falar.

- Por hoje é só, mas uma coisa eu falo para vocês, pela atitude de alguns casais ou de uma pessoa de um casal e outra de outro, já da para saber qual será o casal romântico da peça.

Draco olhou para Gina depois que asoltou , e percebeu que ela devolveu o olhar rapidamente e depois foi falar com a professora sei la o que.

...OoOoOoOoOo...

Duas semanas se passaram e as aulas de teatro iam ficando cada vez mais legais, Gina já tinha sido par de vários garotos, Harry, seu irmão Rony, Colin, Neville e até Blaise Zabini. Não conseguia esquecer as musicas que tocaram enquanto ela dançava com Malfoy, pois eram todas de sua lista de músicas preferidas e a ultima foi coincidentemente a que havia cantado e ele ouviu no trem. Mal tinha jantado pois hoje a professora iria falar quem era quem na peça, que seria uma peça normal, mas que no final a personagem principal teria que cantar uma música.

Foi para o banheiro lavou o rosto com água gelada, para ver se conseguia se acalmar, saiu do banheiro e viu que ainda era cedo demais para a aula, se sentou no meio do corredor e abaixou a cabeça, para que ninguém enchesse a sua paciência. Conseguia ver que pessoas iam e voltavam, até que viu um pé parado perto de seu corpo, levantou a cabeça e viu que era Pansy. Não se importou pois sempre faziam par na aula de teatro e já tinham até começado uma meia amizade, apontou para o lugar ao lado e a menina se sentou.

- E ai Weasley, nervosa para hoje?

- Você não sabe o quanto.

- Eu tenho certeza que se você não ganhar o principal, o segundo você ganha.

- Eu estou com tanto medo, e se eu ganhar o principal, quem será que seria meu par?

- Não sei, acho que talvez o Potter.

- Oh, o Harry não, justo agora quetirei ele da cabeça? Não, se for ele eu não aceito.

- Oras e quem é que você quer que seja? O Malfoy ou o Zabini?

- NÃO! Estragaria a peça. – disse em tom de nervosismo.

- Hum, entendo bom vamos então descendo para a aula?

- Vamos.

- E vê se não morre no meio do caminho viu! – disse Pansy dando risada.

Chegaram no salão principal que já estava como todas as aulas, com um monte de cadeiras fazendo um circulo sentaram-se e Gina começou a ficar cada vez mais nervosa e Pansy tentava acalmá-la, viu que Malfoy e Zabini tinham chegado e vieram para frente das meninas.

- Weasley você tá branca, até parece que viu um fantasma. – comentou Zabini.

- Deixa ela Blaise, ela tá nervosa.

- Tudo bem Pansy, eu já estou melhorando.

- Percebe-se – disse Draco em tom de deboche.

- Malfoy hoje não tá? Me deixa, só hoje!

- Oh, teremos uma morte hoje se a Weasley menor não ganhar o papel principal – continuou debochando.

- MALFOY ME DEIXA EM PAZ! QUE MERDA, É SÓ ISSO QUE VOCÊ SABE FAZER? IRRITAR OS OUTROS? NÃO PODE NEM AO MENOS DEIXAREU FICAR NERVOSA EM PAZ?

- Não, eu sei humilhar e irritar também, e bem, é difícil saber quando você tá nervosa ou não, você sempre fica vermelha com qualquer coisa que te aconteça Weasley!

- Sabe de uma coisa? Se eu recebesse o papel principal e você fosse meu par eu desistiria na hora, porque eu prefiro fazer o papel principal com um trasgo do que com você.

- Realmente pra você, uma Weasley pobre e imunda só um trasgo mesmo como um bom par romântico.

- Para você um elfo doméstico ainda é bom demais! Você acha que você é o dono do mundo? Pois você não é! Você se sente o poderoso só porque tem dinheiro Malfoy, mas tem coisas que o dinheiro não compra. Dignidade, amigos de verdade e um verdadeiro amor.

- Serio? Quanto você quer para passar uma semana ao meu lado, ou melhor acho que você vai ter que pagar pra ficar do meu, mas como você não tem dinheiro, do meu lado você não vai poder ficar!

- SEU IDIOTA, IMUNDO, MAL-CARATER, CACHORRO, SAFADO, INUTIL, IMBECIL, AHH NÃO VOU NEM CONTINUAR, VOCÊ É TANTA COISA RUIM QUE NEM EU CONSIGO PENSAR EM TANTOS DEFEITOS PARA UM ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ!

- Oh, - disse fazendo cara de espanto – não sabia que os Weasleys...

- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – disse Pansy já super irritada não agüentando mais a briga idiota entre os dois.

- Ah Pansy, tava tão divertido! – brincou Zabini – Brincadeira! Não quero morrer hoje! Serio vocês dois brigam demais chega até a encher.

- Ela que é estressada demais Zabini, não agüenta nem uma mera brincadeirinha. – falou Malfoy fingindo estar triste.

- Como você é cínico Malfoy! – disse Gina

- Na verdade Malfoy, ela tava quieta no canto dela e você foi provocar. – comentou Pansy.

- Ah vão se ferra vocês dois, só porque a Weasley menor é educada e fala com vocês nas aulas de teatro, vocês vão defendê-la desse jeito? – retrucou Draco, mas antes de continuar a professora chegou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Gina estava já agradecendo a Merlin pela professora ter chegado, não estava agüentando mais Malfoy falar.

- Bem suponho que todos vocês estejam nervosos, hoje vou contar como será a peça e quem serão os personagens. Bem a peça é a história de uma menina chamada Melanie que é apaixonada por um menino popular, que também é apaixonado por ela, chamado Landon.O melhor amigo de Melanie, Bryan, descobre que os dois se amam, mas como ele também a ama e faz de tudo para atrapalhar, mas Judy,uma amiga de Melanie e Louis amigo de Landon ajudam eles. No baile de natal, Melanie por sua bela voz é convidada a se apresentar com uma musica, depoisLandon é coroado o rei da festa e Judy também. Cada um terá o direito de convidar alguém, e quando Melanie já esta indo embora, Landon a puxa para uma dança, e fim.

- Professora, como não estou aqui para me apresentar, na realidade eu queria ajudar nos figurinos e nas decorações da peça. E caso alguém não possa fazer algum papel eu entro no lugar como substituo – falou Colin.

- Muito obrigada Colin, adorei sua idéia e irei aceitá-la, bem agora vou lhes apresentar o escritor da peça, que me ajudara a escolher os papeis principais, porque eu estou em duvida entre algumas pessoas, este é o Sr. Shnigel. – disse apontando para um home moreno, alto de olhos verdes bem claros. – Bem, eu irei entregar os papeis a alguns de vocês, quem receber pode sair pois a aula de hoje será isso, só a entrega dos personagens, semana que vem começaremos a ensaiar, e os que não receberem devem ficar sentados.

Após dez minutos, só restavam Gina, Harry, Pansy, Blaise e Draco na sala. Gina não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, estava cada vez mais nervosa, sentia que algo ruim estava por vir. Olhou para as pessoas ao seu lado, e viu um certo loiro olhando para o chão – _bem pelo menos não sou só eu que estou nervosa, maldito Malfoy, foi me encher mas está tão nervoso quanto eu –_ pensou Gina, continuando a olhar para ele sem saber o porquê, poucos segundos depois, ele levantou a cabeça e os olhares dos dois se encontraram. Gina virou a cabeça o mais rápido que pode, ficando vermelha e se matando por ser ruiva e querendo matar ele por ter correspondido o olhar.

- Olá, bem como a professora Grean falou para vocês, eu irei ajudá-la a escolher os papeis principais. Todos que estão aqui presentes irão fazer um teste para ver qual papel se identifica mais com cada um, os papeis acho que já sabem, mas só para lembrá-los serão os de: Melanie, Landon, Bryan, Judy e Louis. – falou o homem sorrindo.

- Alunos por favor se levantem que irei entregar-lhes um desses papeizinhos para cada um. – todos obedeceram a professora rapidamente indo para perto dela e do escritor da peça. – Certo, cada um irá ler o seu papelzinho assim ouvir eu chamar seu nome. – continuou ela entregando um pedaço de pergaminho a cada um. – e a primeira é Gina Weasley.

Gina sentiu um calafrio na barriga, como se tivessem milhões de pomos dentro dela, olhou para o lado vendo seus parceiros, Pansy deu um aceno positivo para ela, Blaise um sorriso meio sem graça e Malfoy apenas olhou para ela e levantou as sobrancelhas como sempre fazia, olhou par o outro lado e Harry apenas estava de cabeça baixa, olhando o chão.

- Vamos logo senhorita Weasley! Temos outras pessoas para testar – falou Shnigel sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

- É para falar essas duas falas que estão no papel? – disse Gina.

- Sim, agora comece rápido! – continuou o homem.

- Porque todos os sentimentos que estão no meu coração são por ele, porque apenas não consigo ignorá-lo? Ó ser de tanta beleza imperfeita, fruto da dor que sinto dia após dia, custa meu Merlin fazê-lo amar-me assim como o amo? – disse Gina lendo a primeira fala e depois respirando fundo para começar a segunda. – Não fique assim, ele não merece teu sofrimento, ele não merece suas lagrimas, ele não merece seu amor. – após essas palavras Gina ouviu palmas de quase todos que estavam ali, todos menos do Malfoy.

- Parabéns senhorita Weasley! Foi muito bem! Caso vocês não tenham reparado, os papeis tem as mesmas falas, os meninos tem três e as meninas tem duas. Agora vamos a próxima pessoa, Sr. Malfoy por favor, ah e senhorita Weasley pode se sentar se quiser. – disse a professora enquanto Gina se sentava para ver como Malfoy interpretava, olhou ele e deu um meio sorriso vitorioso enquanto ele se levantava.

- Pode começar Malfoy.

- Menina tão simples, menina tão burra e tola, o que ela tem de mais? Como posso estar gostando tanto de uma menina como essa? Uma traidora, uma, uma menina tão bela e doce. – disse ele a primeira fala e olhando para Gina como se sentisse que ela estivesse torcendo para que ele fosse mal ator. – Meu caro, com certeza isso não passa de um mal entendido, ela não iria querer feri-lo dessa maneira. – completou a segunda fala e já indo para a terceira. - Não vê que ele é um esnobe e só quer te fazer sofrer? Deixa de ser idiota e olhe em sua volta, tem tantos garotos bem melhores do que ele.

- Senhor Malfoy, nunca vi alguém conseguir interpretar tão bem três papeis diferentes, por favor, sente-se ao lado da senhorita Weasley enquanto continuamos os testes, Senhorita Parkinson, por favor venha. – sem falar nada ele se sentou ao lado da menina e apenas soltou.

-Por que não morreu no meio do teste Weasley? Teria feio um bem a humanidade. – disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas viu o teste de sua meia amiga, que ia muito bem também, quando ela acabou foi a vez de Blaise, Gina apenas abriu um sorriso pela cara do garoto antes de começar o teste, sempre achou que ele era um idiota, retardado e tudo mais, mas depois que o conheceu, viu que era uma boa pessoa. Quando acabou o teste dele, viu que só faltava mais uma única pessoa, seu agora meio-amor, Harry Potter, sentiu seu coração acelerar,abaixou a cabeça e apenas o ouviu lendo o papel, quando terminou a professora se levantou.

- Sabia que vocês eram talentosos, mas estou surpreendida com o resultado dos testes, agora o Sr. Shnigel ira falar os papeis de cada um. – continuou a professora.

Gina estava um poço de nervos, não sabia o que fazer, parecia que ia ter um infarto exatamente agora, sem pensar pegou a primeira mão que viu na sua frente e segurou com um pouco de força, sentiu um arrepio pela mão ser tão gelada , olhou paraa mãoe viu que o seu dono não era nada mais, nada menos que o maldito Malfoy. Soltou a mão o mais rápido que conseguiu, assim olhando para o chão e esperando o resultado do teste.

- Antes de mais nada, queria dizer que todos vocês foram ótimos, mas cada um se identificou melhor com um papel. Sr Blaise Zabini, o senhor será o Louis, senhorita Pansy Parkinson, você será a Judy, senhorita Gina Weasley, você será a Melanie – disse o homem sorrindo ao ver a reação da menina que parecia que ia voar de tanta felicidade. – Parabéns a todos.

- E eu e o Malfoy senhor? – disse Harry.

- Bem vocês dois, nós não sabemos o que fazer, pois os dois são ótimos para o papel. – disse a professora.

- Mas já sabemos o que fazer com vocês, - interrompeu o professor se levantando. – Draco Malfoy o senhor será Bryan e Harry Potter, o senhor será o Landon.

Gina não sabia se chorava ou se sorria. Sorria por saber que não vai ter que agüentar o Malfoy como seu par romântico ou se chorava por seu par ser o Harry, sabia que aquilo não ajudaria nada, agora que estava conseguindo esquecer o garoto. – _Que droga, preferia que fosse o Zabini, pelo menos eu não ficava desse jeito!_ – pensou consigo mesma, mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela professora.

- Vocês terão uma aula a mais na semana para treinarem mais, pois são os personagens principais, as aulas serão todas as terças. Agora podem ir, até terça.

Todos saíram da aula, Gina ainda estava em choque, optou pela segunda opção e quase começou a chorar, se controlou e saiu do salão, quando deu o primeiro passo fora viu um alguém sentado na escada, chegando mais perto conseguiu ver que era um certo loiro. Sabia que ele estava assim por não ter conseguido o papel, mesmo correndo risco, foi falar com ele, se sentou ao seu lado não sabendo o porque, mas só conseguiu dizer, o mais sincera que conseguiu.

- Você merecia o papel principal.

O garoto na sua frente levantou a cabeça ficou uns minutos em silêncio, parecia que pensava muito no que ia responder, depois olhou para ela, ficou mais uns minutos em silêncio, Gina já achava que ele seria simpático com ela, pois bem, ela estava lá para tentar "apoiá-lo", mas mudou de idéia quando ele disse.

- Bem Weasley, eu sei que você queria fazer par romântico comigo, mas não sabia que você estava tão desesperada assim a ponto de vir aqui e falar isso pra mim na cara dura!

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA MESMO MALFOY! EU VENHO AQUI PRA TENTAR TE DAR UM APOIO E VOCÊ SÓ ME MALTRATA, EU NÃO SEI O PORQUE QUE EU VIM AQUI, SÓ POSSO SER UMA IDIOTA MESMO! VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM SI MESMO SEU NADA! VOCÊ NUNCA TENTOU SER LEGAL COM NINGUÉM, NA VERDADE, LEGAL É UMA COISA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SER, NUNCA! COMO QUE EU PODERIA PENSAR QUE VOCÊ IA ME DAR UMA RESPOSTA AO MENOS AGRADÁVEL, MAS NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE PERDER UMA OPORTUNIDADE! SABE DE UMA COISA? MESMO VOCÊ NEM SE IMPORTANDO COM ISSO, EU TE ODEIO! – disse subindo as escadas vermelha de ódio.

...OoOoOoOoOo...

Draco após ouvir tudo aquilo, se sentiu um pouco mal, mas não sabia o porque, foi para seu quarto de monitor-chefe, agora que tinha sido nomeado, não tinha mais que dividir quarto com o amigo e ficou lá pensando em algum bom motivo para a Weasley ter ido la dar um "apoio" para ele. Sem resultado foi para seu banheiro e tomou uma ducha gelada, para afastar os "maus pensamentos" de sua cabeça. – _Porque aquela maldita Weasley tinha que vir falar comigo?_ – pensou durante a ducha – _Epa!Espera ai! Porque que eu estou gastando meu tempo com aquela Weasley pobretona e imunda? _– saiu da ducha e foi para a cama, lá pegou no sono.

Duas semanas se passaram rapidamente depois _daquele _dia para Draco, nas aulas de teatro, mal olhava para a cara da Weasley, só nas suas falas, e olhe que as vezes nem isso fazia. Se sentia meio mal perto dela, não que ligasse para os insultos que ela havia falado para ele, mas as palavras delas ecoavam em sua mente - "_Você é um idiota..você só memaltrata...não sei porque vim aqui..só posso ser uma idiota mesmo..legal é uma coisa que você nunca vai ser...mesmo você não se importando, eu te odeio!_" – não sabia o porque pensava sempre naquilo, mas sabia que aquilo já estava irritando-o.

Depois de jantar, resolveu ir para o jardim e pensar um pouco na vida, sabia que precisava pensar, não sabia no que ou porque, estava indo em direção ao jardim quando viu Pansy, sua ex-namorada que agora estava até se tornando uma amiga para ele.

- Hey Draquinho, onde é que você tá indo?

- Pensar Pansy, pensar.

- Mais do que você já pensa diariamente?

- Do que é que você tá falando?

- Oras, você pensa que eu não te conheço é Malfoy? Já faz um tempinho que você fica quieto e pensando.

- Ah Pansy pare de falar merdas! Não tem nada haver, eu só estou..estou pensando na peça oras!

- Pensando até demais...

- O que você disse?

- Nada não, mas o que faz você pensar taaanto na peça? Eu tive que quase implorar para você fazer parte dela.

- É mas agora eu estou interessado nela.

- Na peça? Como se eu não te conhecesse – disse aos risos.

- É na peça! No que mais poderia ser?

- Quem sabe na personagem principal.

- Esta ficando louca Parkinson? Eu gastando meu tempo pensando na Weasley? É melhor você se internar.

- Quem sabe né, pensa que eu não vejo?

- Não vê o que?

- Você nos ensaios de terça olhando ela com um olhar diferente.

- Ah olho realmente, por ela ser tão burra e tola, o que ela tem...

- Demais? Uma traidora, uma, uma menina tão bela e doce – disse ela ao meio de risos e caretas. – Draquinho, esta é uma fala do Potter, não sua. Mas não vou discuti com você, até mais! – disse dando um beijo na bochecha e saindo do local, mas sem antes continuar. – Se cuide Malfoy!

Ele ficou com cara de bobo vendo a menina sair, como ela podia saber assim? Oras ela não sabia o motivo, que era pela maneira que ela havia falado com ele, não entendia, não mesmo, como uma simples frase poderia deixá-lo assim, nem ao menos uma frase que sempre escutava, uma frase que já tinha escutado até dela mesmo. Saiu do castelo em direção a um local que sempre o fazia sentir bem: A beira do lago.

Sentou-se encostado numa árvore, e olhou primeiro para o pôr-do-sol que estava quase desaparecendo, nunca vira um pôr-do-sol como aquele, estava ao mesmo tempo rosado com toques de azul-claro e branco, desceu o olhar ao lago que estava manso, parado, apenas uma pequena queda de água fazia barulho naquele fim de tarde. Depois de um tempo ele ouviu um barulho em suas costas, pegou sua varinha e se levantou já quase murmurando um feitiço.

- Expelia...- disse antes de ver quem estava lá, a menina que estava atormentando sua mente estava na sua frente, vestida em uma capa preta por cima de sua roupa e comum olhar cansado. Ele sem saber o que fazer, voltou a se sentar como estava antes e continuou a olhar o lago.

- Oh Malfoy me perdoe, não tinha te visto ai, bem não vou te incomodar mais.

- Espere! – disse sem saber como aquele absurdo tinha saído de sua boca. – Pode se sentar, não vai me incomodar.

- Obrigada. – disse a menina se sentando um pouco afastada dele.

...OoOoOoOoOo..

Ficaram longos minutos em silêncio, ela observando o sol já sumindo, deixando a noite entrar em seu lugar e ele o lago, as vezes ela olhava para o lado para ver o que o garoto estava fazendo, que sempre estava fazendo a mesma coisa, olhando o lago. Conseguiu ver seu perfil que agora estava iluminado pela lua que começava a aparecer brilhante no céu. Voltou seu olhar ao céu sabendo o que deveria fazer, colocou seu olhar sobre o garoto novamente seguindo seu coração.

- Malfoy..- disse em tom muito baixo, quase um sussurro.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas saiu de seu "transe" e focalizando o olhar nela. Agora ela conseguia ver como ele era lindo, seu cabelo loiro-platinado e seus olhos cinzas que agora brilhavam, seu nariz fino e seus lábios carnudos que ficavam em perfeita harmonia com seu rosto pontudo. – _Oh Gina, deixe de ser idiota, é o Malfoy, entendeu o MALFOY que esta na sua frente!_ E_ não se esqueça o quando ele é arrogante e insuportavel com você! _– pensou, virando os olhos para o luar novamente.

- Sabe é que..bem...é..

- Pare de enrolar Weasley, fale logo!

- É que, bem, eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo que eu te disse na escada aquele dia, a raiva tomou conta de mim, bem só queria pedir..desculpas. – disse com o pensamento em outras coisas – _Virginia Molly Weasley o que foi que você acabou de fazer? Pediu desculpas a um MALFOY? E pior não a qualquer Malfoy e sim a DRACO Malfoy!_ – continuou pensando naquilo, ele bem que tinha merecido escutar tudo aquilo, mas estava se sentindo tão mal, era como se tivesse tirado um peso de seus ombros.

Sem obter resposta nenhuma, apenas se levantou já quase dando um passo em direção ao castelo quando sentiu aquela mesma mão gelada segurar a sua, em poucos segundos ele estava de frente para ela, olhando dentro de seu olho, com vergonha olhou para baixo, soltando a sua mão da dele delicadamentee ao mesmo tempo, rapidamente.

- Não foi nada que eu nunca tivesse escutado, nada que eu realmente me importasse – mentiu Draco.

- Ah é, hum é, que bom! Achei que tivesse sido, sei la meio dura com as palavras. – disse vendo um sorriso no canto da boca do garoto, fazendo ela ficar vermelha.

- Impressionante..

- O que é impressionante?

- Quanto você fica vermelha em menos de segundos, até agora não sei como você consegue Weasley! – disse fazendo Gina corar mais ainda. – Viu, isso foi só um comentário e você está parecendo um pimentão!

- Ah Malfoy, isso sempre acontece comigo, e sinceramente, não gosto nenhum pouco!

- É engraçado, só falta sair fumaça das suas orelhas.

Gina nada respondeu apenas saiu da frente do garoto e foi para a frente do lago e viu seu reflexo, iluminado pelo luar que agora estava forte e mais brilhante, voltou sua cabeça para o céu e sentiu um vento gelado na sua face, junto com o barulho das árvores que deixaram alguns galhos caírem, assim assustando Gina, que deu um berro, pisou no chão meio molhado, cambaleou e caiu dentro do lago.

Draco sem saber o que fazer apenas fez a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

- Weasley? Weasley? Você está bem?

- Ai, estou ótima, tirando que estou ensopada! E essa água esta um gelo. – disse com voz de choro. – Não vai me ajudar a sair não?

- Hum, você entrou sozinha, então saia sozinha. – disse já dando meia volta indo em direção ao castelo, quando estava quase no meio do caminho algo fez que ele se sentisse mal por ter deixado ela lá sozinha e então voltou. – Vamos Weasley, não tenho a noite toda! – disse estendendo a mão para ela, que aceitou na hora.

- Obrigado, eu realmente achava que você ia me deixar aqui sozinha.

- Eu ia mesmo.

- Então porque não foi?

- Para não fazer que minhas aulas de teatro sejam insuportáveis com você reclamando todo por eu não ter te ajudado. – mentiu ele novamente com cara de quem nem estava ligando para a resposta dela.

- Ah Malfoy, que elogio o seu! – dando um sorriso malicioso continuou. – Achava que as aulas já eram insuportáveis só por eu estar lá.

- Realmente, são bem chatinhas, mas com você me enchendo iam ficar piores.

- Posso dizer que as aulas ao seu lado não são as melhores. – disse dando um passo para a frente dele.

- Fico feliz em saber que te agrado. – comentou também dando um passo a frente, fazendo com que eles ficassem muito próximos.

- Realmente, ter sua companhia é tão agradável que até um trasgo não agüentaria ficar falando com você por meia hora.

- Oras Weasley, sua..- Não terminou a frase pois chegou tão perto do corpo da garota que seus narizes já quase se tocavam, fixou o olhar nos olhos de Gina, que correspondia, fazendo que assim num impulso puxasse ela para si, agora com os narizes encostados um no outro, ele se deu conta de quem estava na sua frente e saiu – Você vem ou não vem embora Weasley? – disse ele entregando sua capa.

- Porque você está me dando sua capa?

- Oras você quer chegar no castelo ensopada desse jeito?

Gina colocou a capa mais que depressa, sentiu que ela era quentinha e se perguntava o porque dela ser assim tão quentinha e aconchegante, seguiu Malfoy até a porta do castelo.

- Obrigado pela capa. – falou entregando-a de volta.

- Me devolva ela amanhã. – disse ele já indo em direção das masmorras.

- Malfoy! – continuou ela, indo em direção ao garoto que tinha parado no meio do caminho. Deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e saiu em direção ao sétimo andar, deixando o garoto paralisado.

...OoOoOoOoOo...

_N/A.: OOiieee gente!_

_Tudo certinho?_

_O Harry é o Landon da peça! Por essa acho que ninguém esperava! (nem mesmo eu!)_

_Será que eu vou ser tão mal com o Draquinho e com a Gina?_

_ASUHaushUSHAUhaUHUAH_

_Bem..espero que tenham gostado do segundo Cap!_

_Com Mais D/G action! _

_Queria agradecer as reviws._

_Achava que não ia receber nenhuma e olhem ai né! _

_Bem..Draquinho ouviu umas boas verdades da Gina hahaha q má eu!_

_E olhem só, Pansy eh amiguinha da Gi! _

_A fic eh minha e eu posso da uma de loka desse jeito sim! _

_Ah e para quem gostou da música do primeiro Cap, o nome é Lullaby do Creed_

_Por favor amores...Reviws para mimmm!_

_Olha isso eu achei em um lugar (ñ lembro onde e amei!)_

REVIWS : ESCRITORA FELIZ

ESCRITORA FELIZ : NOVAS IDÉIAS PARA A CONTINUAÇÃO DA FIC!

_Viu gente? É tudo para o bem de vocês mesmos! (folgada eu? MAGINAA!)_

_Beijokinhas a todos e até o próximo cap que agora só vem em uma ou duas semanas :(_

_Jaque Malfoy _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

" Tapa de amor não dói, pelo menos não muito."

...OoOoOoOoOo...

Gina chegou no salão comunal, com uma vontade enorme de relatar o acontecido a alguns minutos em seu diário, subiu para seu dormitório, pegou o diário, uma pena e um potinho de tinta, desceu para o salão comunal e começou a escrever tudo que vinha em sua mente.

_Sexta, 30 de setembro, salão comunal 11:05 PM_

_Bom, não sei o que realmente esta acontecendo comigo, mas sinto algo diferente quando estou perto do Malfoy, não sei explicar o que exatamente é, mas eu sei que o dia de hoje eu sempre lembrarei, esse fim de tarde que durou tantos minutos, que passou tão rápido!Vendo ali o Malfoy completamente sozinho, depois quando eu fui conversar com ele e consegui ver o brilho de seus olhos, parecia um céu cinzento. Sempre pensei que ele não tivesse sentimento, mas talvez eu esteja enganada, talvez eles só estejam escondidos, em seus olhos, quem sabe._

_Esse final de setembro, eu não sei explicar, eu já tinha visto o Malfoy antes sempre frio e arrogante, mas eu sinto que ele deve ter algum sentimento dentro dele, talvez seja assim só pelo pai, ou por não ter algum amigo verdadeiro. _

_Eu só posso estar ficando louca! Falando tudo isso de um Malfoy! Bem, já que comecei, tenho que continuar, certo? Então, mesmo não sabendo de onde vinha eu senti uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo hoje, juro que não queria sentir isso, também queria conhecê-lo melhor, queria na verdade descobrir tudo sobre ele, e saber o porquê dele ser assim. Acho que se eu não fosse uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, quem sabe, ele teria me beijado hoje quando pôde, bem não sei, é bem capaz que não._

Colocou a pena encima da mesa e leu tudo o que havia relatado, na verdade, leu e releu achando aquilo absurdamente um absurdo, mas que na realidade é o que ela sentia. Quando estava lendo pela ultima vez, teve uma idéia e resolveu fazer daquilo uma música. Pegou sua pena e começou a escrever tudo aquilo novamente, mas mudando algumas partes, assim dando mais sentido a música. Jurou a si mesma que nunca ninguém a escutaria, a não ser seu amigo Storms, um corvinal que pegou amizade a pouco tempo atrás, que além dela, era o único que ela conhecia que sabia tocar violão.

Fechou seu diário e subiu para o dormitório, tomou uma rápida ducha, colocou seu pijama e deitou na cama, viu uma capa verde escura encima de seu baú, sabia que se alguém visse aquilo ali, iriam matá-la antes que pudesse dar alguma explicação, puxou a capa para si e dormiu com ela ao seu lado, sentindo o cheiro do perfume de seu "inimigo".

Acordou achando que sua sexta-feira tinha sido apenas um sonho, mas depois viu a capa verde escura com o símbolo da casa rival ao seu lado, abriu um sorriso, se levantou da cama e foi tomar uma ducha. Saiu do banheiro sabendo que hoje teria uma missão: falar com seu amigo Storms. Voltou para o quarto, se trocou, murmurou um feitiço para desamassar a capa já que ela tinha dormido encima, pegou o violão e murmurou outro feitiço para diminuí-lo de tamanho, e por fim pegou sua agenda e saiu para tomar café.

Chegou no salão principal, que agora já estava quase vazio, se sentou na mesa e tomou seu café calmamente como sempre fazia, após o ultimo gole do suco de abóbora que estava no copo, saiu em direção ao jardim, para o mesmo local do fim de tarde passado. Metade de seus pensamentos queria que o loiro estivesse lá, a outra metade queria ficar sozinha, para ver se conseguia dar um ritmo adequado a sua nova música.

Chegou ao local, estava totalmente vazio, e como o dia passado, silencioso, se sentou no mesmo lugar que estava seu "inimigo", tirou a agenda e o mini-violão do bolso, murmurou outro feitiço fazendo ele ficar do tamanho normal, abriu sua agenda na pagina que continha a música e tentou começar a fazer uma melodia. Ficou la por uma hora e meia sem sucesso algum, sabia o que fazer, se levantou, colocou o violão em tamanho menor novamente em seu bolso e pegou a agenda indo em direção a torre da grifinória, subiu até o dormitório rapidamente, rabiscou algo em um pergaminho e seguiu ao corujal, encontrou Pichitinho enchendo as outras corujas, que parou no momento que viu a menina entrar, colocou o pedaço de pergaminho na pata da coruja e mandou que ela entregasse a Storms.

Sabia que o amigo logo viria a seu encontro, então voltou ao local, se sentou, abriu o diário e começou a ler novamente a musica, minutos depois ouviu um barulho, olhou para o lado e viu que seu amigo havia chegado.

- Gina, mas o que você queria com tanta pressa? Fiquei até assustado!

A menina nada respondeu, apenas mostrou a pagina que continha a letra da música ao garoto, que analisou atentamente cada palavra.

- Você que escreveu isso?

- Sim, porque? Está ruim?

- Não, está ótima! Mas se você já tem uma letra tão boa assim, para o que você quer minha ajuda?

- Ritmo.

- Ah, entendo. – disse ele se sentando ao lado da amiga. – Bem, você esta com o violão ai?

- Sim – respondeu ela, aumentando o objeto novamente.

- Ótimo, bem essa letra é um pouco triste com toques de felicidade, Gina, isso realmente aconteceu? Sei lá, essa música parece tão real.

- Sim, aconteceu ontem de tarde para a noite.

- Hum entendo, novo garoto na parada é? – disse abrindo um sorriso.

- Não! Claro que não, eu só escrevi porque..bem..porque eu não tinha nada para fazer e lembrei do que tinha acontecido. – mentiu ela.

- Ai, ai, ai viu Weasley! Só você mesmo para mentir tão descaradamente, será que você ainda não aprendeu que você mente muito mal? – disse fazendo a menina corar.

- Ta bom, é que depois que eu cheguei no salão comunal eu senti vontade de relatar tudo isso no meu diário, e quando eu li, vi que dava para se formar uma música.

- Assim fica melhor! Bem como eu ia dizendo, ela e triste e feliz, então podemos dar a ela um começo calmo, depois aumentar um pouco o ritmo.

- Amei a idéia!

- Me empreste esse violão. Bem eu estava pensando nisso, ousa. – disse ele tocando um começo bem calmo.

- Para o começo esta ótimo! Agora poderíamos, não sei, fazer algo como você disse mais ativo, estava pensando em assim. – disse ela tomando o violão da mão do garoto.

- Fica bom sim, bem acho que hoje não sairemos daqui sem terminar isso – disse ele aos risos.

Ficaram o resto da manhã, e a tarde para fazer o ritmo, se esqueceram completamente de almoçar, de tão entretidos que estavam, terminaram a música, mesmo Gina sabendo que nunca serviria para nada.

- Gina agora que finalmente o ritmo está pronto, faremos o seguinte, você canta e eu toco, está bem?

- Mas, você sabe como eu sou e..

- E nada, pare com essa vergonha tola, pois você canta muito bem. – disse interrompendo a fala da menina.

- Está bem.

O começo da música primeiro se ouvia o violão, depois ela começava a cantar, Gina cantou tranqüilamente, pois só o amigo estava lá para ouvi-la, mas mal sabia que ali perto tinha alguém espionando os dois e ficando muito feliz com o resultado da música, saiu quando ouviu o fim da música, indo em direção ao castelo.

- Gi, ficou perfeita essa música! Quando você gravar um cd quero ser o primeiro a comprar!

- Ai, você sabe que cantar é apenas um hobby que eu tenho.

- Mas não deveria ser. Vamos voltar ao castelo, estou morrendo de fome, já que uma certa menina me chamou as pressas para vir aqui e me tomou o final de manhã e o resto da tarde, assim fazendo eu perder meu almoço. – disse sorrindo.

- Vamos, você não é o único que está com fome por aqui.

Conversaram o caminho todo até o castelo, entraram e se sentaram cada um na mesa de sua casa. Gina se sentou afastada de todos, em um dos cantos da mesa, sabendo que logo teria mais uma aula de teatro.

Voltou aos seus pensamentos olhando para a mesa rival, jurou para si mesma que descobriria como o loiro realmente era, se ele era mesmo tudo aquilo que pensava e porque era tão arrogante daquele jeito. Sem saber quanto tempo tinha ficado ali olhando para ele pensando, viu que ele também a olhava, mas com uma cara de "o que é que ela perdeu aqui?", agora "voltando ao normal", Gina tirou o olhar do garoto e começou a encarar a comida, estava agora sem fome, então saiu do local, indo para fora do castelo e sentando na escada da entrada do castelo.

Continuou pensando, mas agora com ódio de si mesma, fechou os olhos, fazendo frases em sua mente - _O que você está fazendo? Porque não consegue sequer parar de pensar um minuto no maldito do Malfoy? Esqueceu que ele é seu inimigo? E que..ele fica lindo quando fica pensativo...Pare Gina! Ele é apenas, o Malfoy!_ – Não sabia direito o que era aquilo, parecia que seu cérebro brigava com seu coração. Abriu os olhos e nada viu, olhou para um lado e nada, olhou para o outro e viu um loiro, olhando com cara seria para ela, mas não _aquele _e sim seu meio amigo, Blaise Zabini!

- Oi Gina, desculpa se te assustei.

- Nada Blai, estava aqui com meus pensamentos.

- É eu percebi, eu vi quando você saiu meio atordoada do salão principal e vim aqui te procurar.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, mas estou ótima.

- Que bom, mas, sinceramente não é o que parece.

- Posso saber porque?

- Porque você esta pensando pelos cantos, parece que está sonhando acordada.

- Ah, sempre tenho dias assim.

- Engraçado que em um mês não te vi nenhuma vez assim.

- Zabini! Pare de falar essas coisas, até parece que eu estou escondendo algo de todos e me culpando por isso.

- Hum, acho que você acabou de se denunciar – disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- É..não..claro que..não, você que entendeu errado. – disse ficando vermelha.

- Entendo, bem não precisa ficar TÃO nervosa assim, o dia que você quiser me contar, eu vou estar aqui, mesmo sendo um sonserino e bem, eu sei que você não deveria confiar em mim, mas eu te escuto se você um dia precisar.

- Obrigado Blai, e bem, aprendi a confiar em alguns sonserinos. – disse abrindo um sorriso ao garoto.

- Que bom, pois sinceramente a única grifinória que tenho amizade é você, mas vamos indo para a aula de teatro?

- Claro.

Foram juntos para o salão principal, onde já estavam todos, inclusive a professora, entraram e todos olharam para eles, Gina olhou para o garoto como se pedisse ajuda.

- É..oi professora, tudo bom? Desculpa, perdemos a hora.

- Sr. Zabini, é impressionante como o senhor perde a hora, e agora ainda atrasa pessoas com você.

- Foi minha culpa professora, - disse Gina se intrometendo na conversa – eu não estava muito bem e Zabini foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Oh, pois bem, já que foi assim, entrem. Srta Weasley já está melhor?

- Sim professora.

- Ótimo, hoje você irá ensaiar as cenas com o senhor Malfoy.

- Mas professora, eu já fiz isso semana passada.

- Nada de mas, bem agora suba. – disse apontando para um mini palco que havia ali.– E senhor Malfoy, você também.

Subiram os dois no palco, se encararam , e depois esperaram a professora falar qual cena iriam ensaiar.

- Hoje vocês irão ensaiar a cena em que Bryan, após consolar sua amiga, tenta beijá-la.

Gina não sabia o que fazer, viu que todos estavam lá, e principalmente quem menos queria, seu irmão, Rony. Olhou para Hermione, que parecia ler os olhos da menina, falando algo no ouvido de seu irmão, fazendo que ele cruzasse os braços e saísse da sala ao seu lado. Agora mais aliviada, Gina olhou para Zabini, que abriu um sorriso vitorioso, bem maior que o ultimo. – _Ai, só falta ele achar que estou assim por causa do Malfoy._ – pensou ela.

- Srta. Weasley, será que pode parar de olhar todos que estão aqui embaixo e começar a interpretar? – continuou a professora.

Mais do que depressa, se sentou e abaixou a cabeça, e viu Malfoy sentando ao seu lado e começando suas falas, que mais pareciam resmungos para ela, ou quem sabe, até um barulho, ou uma música. Sentiu ele levantando seu queixo com um de seus dedos, fazendo assim, ela olhá-lo nos olhos, sentiu um arrepio ao encontrar novamente aqueles olhos cinzas, corou imediatamente, olhando para baixo, quando apenas viu de relance ele abrir um sorriso e começar a gargalhar na sua frente, sem entender nada, levantou o olhar para ele, que riu mais ainda, sem pensar, levantou a mão e deu um tapa na cara do garoto, que parou de rir imediatamente e passou a encará-la com raiva.Gina não conseguia entender como alguém poderia ser mudar tão rapidamente, uma hora era um "amor", outra hora era um arrogante, insuportável. Encarou ele e percebeu a marca de seus dedos na cara do menino, levou suas mãos a boca.

- Desculpa Malfoy! – disse se levantando e saindo dali chorando.

...OoOoOoOoOo...

Draco se surpreendia cada vez com a Weasleyzinha, primeiro aquilo que disse para ele na escada, e agora esse tapa, olhou para todos que o olhavam com uma cara de que não estavam entendendo nada, agora como ele iria explicar que deu crise de risos nele ao ver a menina corando? Se levantou, desceu do palco saindo do salão, ouvindo a professora chamá-lo, mas nem ligou.

Não queria ir para seu quarto de monitor-chefe, então entrou numa sala vazia, na verdade, a primeira que viu, lá conseguia ver o luar, que iluminava toda a sala, foi para a janela e conseguiu dali escutar alguém chorando, puxou sua varinha e murmurou _Lumus _assim iluminando todo o lugar e confirmando sua desconfiança de quem estava ali.

- Malfoy, me desculpe, eu não queria. – começou Gina.

- Desculpas? O que é que você está falando Weasley? Você me deu um tapa na frente de todos, me humilhando!

- Mas você riu de mim, e eu me descontrolei!

- Sua imunda, você sempre se descontrola, na verdade você é uma pobre e descontrolada!

- Escuta aqui seu idiota, eu já te pedi desculpas, eu sei que eu errei, mas você me tira do sério e não tem o direito de me ofender assim!

- Idiota é você! Idiota, pobre e imunda!

- Vai se ferrar, se você pensa que é melhor do que os outros, seu NADA, fala que não é assim porque quer, mas na verdade, você é assim tão naturalmente que nem repara mais, pensei que vocêfosse diferente, mas me enganei. – disse a menina saindo da sala chorando mais ainda.

Draco ficou paralisado mais uma vez, pela atitude da menina, saiu da sala atrás dela, não iria deixar isso assim. Avistou ela no segundo andar, correu até ela e segurou seu pulso.

- Malfoy me solta.

- Você pensa que é muito espertinha né? Que você pode levar a melhor em tudo, e falar tudo o que pensa? Se enganou sabe...

- Malfoy larga ela. – disse Harry acompanhado de Rony, Hermione, Blaise e Pansy.

- Ora, ora, se a cavalaria não chegou. Cicatriz, sangue-ruim,mais um Weasley imundo e, mas como? Pansy? Zabini? O que estão fazendo aqui?

- A professora pediu para que agente procurasse você. – respondeu Pansy.

- Larga ela seu nojento – disse Rony

Malfoy se aproximou do rosto de Gina, ameaçando beijá-la, mas foi até seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Isso ainda não terminou. – soltou o pulso da menina e passou por todos e descendo as escadas.

Chegou na porta do seu quarto, entrou e a fechou com força, até agora não acreditava no que havia acontecido, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando em como se vingar da menina, mas nada conseguiu pois toda vez que pensava em algo ruim para fazer com ela, se lembrava de como ela ficava engraçada quando corava. _– Draco Lucius Malfoy! Era o que me faltava! A Weasley pobretona não! Claro que se ela não fosse uma Weasley, até que dava para se pegar, mas não! Tire isso já da cabeça, ela pediu guerra, então guerra terá!_ – pensou ele se trocando e deitando em sua cama e pegando rapidamente no sono.

Acordou e abriu os olhos lentamente, se sentou e viu o seu lado um embrulho junto a uma carta, primeiro abriu o embrulho, que continha sua capa, depois leu a carta, que continha poucas palavras.

_Malfoy,_

_Desculpe a demora para devolver sua capa. Muito obrigado por ter deixado eu usá-la. Agora não te devo mais nada, e bem, o que você disse eu concordo, isso realmente não terminou._

_G. W._

Pegou a capa e sem pensar a colocou contra seu nariz, assim sentindo o cheiro de Gina, um cheiro de jasmim – _nem para tirar esse cheiro maldito da capa_ - pensou, colocando-a encima da cama,depois foi ao banheiro e tomou sua tradicional ducha, colocou uma roupa mais quente, pois estava começando a esfriar e desceu para o café. Chegou no salão principal e se sentou ao lado de seu amigo Zabini e perto de Pansy.

- Bom dia Draquinho!

- Bom dia? O que tem de bom nele?

- É Pansy, ele está de mau humor. – disse Zabini

- E você queria que eu estivesse como? Sorrindo depois do que aconteceu ontem?

- Não, mas também não precisa esse mau humor todo!

- Concordo com o Blai, Draquinho, acho que você até deveria é..bem..pedir desculpas a Gina.

- Mas ela me deu um tapa! Ela deveria vir me pedir desculpas!

- Ela não te pediu desculpas? – perguntou Zabini.

Draco nada respondeu, apenas olhando para a mesa rival, sem encontrar seu destino.

- Sabia! – continuou o garoto.

- Não enche Zabini. – respondeu secamente.

- Ai Draquinho, não seja grosso, pare de ser assim só porque não consegue tirar a Gi da cabeça – disse Pansy sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Sua, sua cadela desmamada! Cale a boca para falar do que você não sabe, eu..eu não suporto a Weasley e você sabe disso!

- SEU ESTUPIDO! – continuou a menina, se levantando e saindo do salão.

...OoOoOoOoOo...

Gina estava sentada em um dos bancos no jardim, junto com Rony, Hermione e Harry.

Estavam tendo uma conversa super engraçada, quando Gina vê sua amiga, Pansy Parkinson passando correndo por ali, e se levanta.

- Gina onde você vai? – perguntou o irmão

- A Pansy, ela acabou de passar por aqui correndo, vou ver se ela está bem!

- Você está doente? Desde quando você se importa com a Pansy ou com qualquer sonserino? – questionou Hermione.

- Desde que ela começou a fazer teatro com eles Mione, ela vive conversando com o Zabini e a Parkinson. – disse Harry.

- O que? Até parece brincadeira! – continuou Hermione.

- Mas não é! E eu vou ver o que a Pan tem!

- Ah, agora é intima é? Gina se você for atrás... – mas antes de Rony terminar Gina saiu dali deixando ele falar sozinho.

...OoOoOoOoOo...

_N/A: Ooiieee povo!_

_Tudo certo?_

_Bom...cap feito na pressa _

_Então..desculpaa!_

_Já vão começar minhas aulas, então estou adiantando aqui! _

_Mas, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Uauuu Gina amiga de Storms e ele toca violão hsuahsuah_

_Quem será que ouviu a Gina e o Storms terminando a música? _

_Zabini preocupado com Gina e desconfiado de algo..hummm será que ele descobre?_

_Opaa tapasso da Gina na cara do Draquinho, e depois, mais verdades jogadas na cara!_

_(sinceramente fiquei com dó de fazer isso com ele, mas quem mandou ele rir da Gi?)_

_E bem, será que Pansy irá fazer revelações a Gina?_

_E outra coisa, da pra perceber que a Gina tá meio confusa, né?_

_Não só ela, mas o Draquinho também, isso é proposital ok!_

_Bem, até o próximo capitulo, que talvez eu demore para postar,_

_motivo : escola ¬¬'_

_Beijoka.._

_Jaque Malfoy_


	5. O salvamento

**Capitulo 4**

"O Salvamento"

...OoOoOoOoOo...

Gina deixou o irmão falando sozinho e correu atrás de Pansy, procurou por todos os cantos e nada da menina, até que viu entre as árvores um vulto agachado e choramingando, sem pensar correu até ele.

- Pan..Pansy é você?

- Gina, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – respondeu com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu vi você correndo e vim atrás para ver se estava tudo bem.

- Oh, muito obrigada, mas já estou melhor.

- O que houve?

- Sente-se aqui que eu vou te contar. – disse apontando para o lado dela, Gina mais que depressa sentou no local indicado. – Bem sabe Gi, estou cansada de ser tratada como uma nada, todos me chamam de cachorra e cadela e pensam que isso não me magoa sabe, antes eu não me importava muito, mas depois que você começou a falar comigo eu percebi que ninguém te chamava assim e quando o Malfoy te ofende você briga com ele, não deixa ele ficar se gabando que te humilhou. Queria mais respeito, e só tem duas pessoas que me tratam com respeito, você e o Blai!

- Pan, não fique assim, sabe eu até já sei quem te ofendeu, foi o Malfoy estou certa? – a menina afirmou com a cabeça e Gina prosseguiu. – Sabia! Aquela doninha idiota, pensa que pode tudo! Não ligue para ele, sabe gente como ele é rica de dinheiro mas não tem coração.

- Você está enganada!

- Como assim ele te ofende e você defende ele?

- Não, nunca! Estou com raiva dele, mas ele tem coração, só não tem coragem de mostrar os sentimentos verdadeiros, sabe há um tempo ele esta estranho, pensa pelos cantos e eu nunca o vi assim! E isso foi depois do dia em que foram escolhidos os personagens, quero descobrir o que ele tem, mas ele não me conta.

- Ah, entendo. – disse corando. – Mas se ele tem coração, porque você não ignora ele um pouco? Quem sabe ele te da mais valor, você não gosta dele mesmo?

- Não.

- O que? Mas..

- Gi, eu depois que começaram as aulas de teatro comecei a me interessar por outro garoto, um que me desse valor e me tratasse como gente e não como cachorra. – disse interrompendo a menina.

- E quem é essa pessoa?

- O Blai!

- O que? Você está brincando né? O Blai? Nossa que bom!

- Estranho mas parei de sentir tudo aquilo pelo Draquinho.

- Hum, o Malfoy, ai ai grande merda – disse Gina quase em um sussurro

- O que você disse?

- Eu? Nada, só que fico feliz por você estar gostando de um cara tão legal.

- Ah, então vamos voltar para o castelo? Eu já estou melhor.

- Que bom Pan, vamos sim.

Foram caminhando até a porta do castelo, passaram pelo jardim e Gina apensa ouviu o irmão falar algo como - " _Isso não pode estar acontecendo, logo ela vai estar amiga do Malfoy também!_" – Balançou a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão, entrou com a amiga no castelo e seguiram para o salão principal, lá se sentaram na mesa das cobras, Gina estava a contra gosto, mas para animar a menina ao seu lado acabou concordando.

- Gina muito obrigada pela sua ajuda hoje, não estava muito bem, mas obrigada mesmo! – disse a menina se sentando.

- Ah, que é isso, magina eu não fiz nada.

- Fez sim, você foi lá atrás de mim como uma amiga!

- Você teria feito o mesmo por mim. – respondeu meio receosa

A menina apenas abriu um sorriso e deu um abraço em Gina, que ficou espantada com a atitude, e sabia que agora ela poderia chamá-la de amiga. Não entendia como, mas se a perguntassem quando chegou na escola o que achava de Pansy, ela diria que era a menina mais idiota, inútil e safada que conhecia, mas agora sabia que a menina era uma pessoa como outra qualquer, mas tinha mais problemas do que o normal.

...OoOoOoOoOo...

- O dia está se aproximando você já sabe o que fazer.

- Sei sim, mas e se der errado?

- Não vai dar! É só você fazer sua parte corretamente, agora saia daqui antes que nos vejam juntos!

Logo depois ouvia-se uma porta sendo fechada vagarosamente, tarde da noite na escola.

...OoOoOoOoOo...

Draco acordou preparado confiante em si mesmo depois de tantas semanas e a peça tão perto, cada vez era uma briga diferente entre ele e Gina, nem mesmo ele agüentava aquilo, as vezes sentia vontade de fechar a boca da menina, mas hoje não seria um dia para pensar nisso, não hoje. Levantou rapidamente e foi para o banheiro, tomou sua ducha rapidamente, colocou a primeira roupa que viu em seu baú, coisa estranha para um Malfoy, com uma capa preta por cima. Foi para o salão principal e se sentou ao lado de Zabini.

- Bom dia Malfoy, madrugou hoje?

- Ótimo dia, não, não madruguei nada!

- Confiante para o jogo hoje?

- Muito, hoje o Potter não me escapa!

- UUhh, mas que amor pelo Potter. – disse entre risadas.

- É amo sim, bem longe de mim, ou melhor bem morto!

- Bem eu já vou indo para o vestiário e me trocar, me preparar sabe? Me disseram que a Grifinória está com um novo artilheiro e vai saber né!

- Com medo?

- Não, só me prevenido!

- Eu vou com você então, assim dá tempo de descansar um pouco.

- Vamos logo então!

Seguiram juntos até o vestiário, Draco colocou seu uniforme Sonserino, se sentou um pouco e depois como capitão organizou os jogados de seu time, Zabini não consegui conter a preocupação com o novo artilheiro, viu Pansy entrar calmamente.

- Pansy você está atrasada! – começou Draco agora já com o mal-humor costumeiro antes do jogo.

- Ai desculpa Draquinho, estava conversando com a Gi! – disse entre risadinhas.

- Oh a Weasley! Meu Merlin essa coisa só atrapalha minha vida! – continuou ele.

- Não fale assim dela.. - Pansy não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi interrompida por Snape.

- Entrem naquela droga e ganhem daqueles Grifinórios agora! – disse mais seco do que nunca.

Sem nada responder, todos entraram recebendo aplausos dos Sonserinos e vaias dos Grifinórios e sendo narrados nome por nome, deram uma volta em torno do estádio e pararam á espera do time adversário. Draco estava observando o céu que estava totalmente límpido, estranho para o inverno mas ótimo para um jogo, foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o narrador voltar a falar.

- E agora o Time Grifinório, o apanhador Harry Potter, os batedores Simas Finnigan e Noel McGoy, o goleiro Rony Weasley, e as artilheiras Alicia, Katy e a mais nova artilheira GINA WEASLEY!

...OoOoOoOoOo...

Gina entrou no estádio totalmente sorridente não gostava muito de seu primeiro jogo ser contra a Sonserina, logo agora que tinha Zabini e Pansy como amigos, mas tinha que dar o melhor de si sabia que Malfoy estava lá e captaria qualquer sinal de falha para enchê-la nas aulas de teatro ou até fora delas. Passou para ele com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, com o que fez que ele apenas murmurasse algo que ela não conseguiu escutar.

- Os balaços estão no ar, juntamente com a Goles e seguida pomo de Ouro, e o jogo se inicia!

O coração da menina acelerou como nunca, seu primeiro jogo, olhou para Harry que retribuiu um sorriso aberto no rosto, Katy foi a primeira a pegar a Goles, que passou para Alicia, que estava com dois Sonserinos ao seu lado, e passou a Goles para Gina, que jogou no aro e errou feio.

- ...E Parece que Gina errou por milésimos...

A bola foi tomada por Zabini, que estava perto do aro e marcou 10 pontos em uma linda manobra, mas que foi recuperada por Gina, e passada para Katy que marcou 10 pontos também.

- Jogo empatado, 10 pontos para a GRIFINÓRIA e para a Sonserina.

O jogo prosseguiu acirrado, de cima via-se Draco e Harry lutando pelo pomo, embaixo o jogo estava em 100 para a Sonserina e 40 para a Grifinória. Gina sempre roubava a Goles dos Sonserinos, já que não conseguia marcar ponto corretamente, olhou para o céu e viu que Harry estava quase pegando o pomo, sentiu uma pena de Draco, não, realmente não entendia o porque, não prestou atenção na Goles que Katy tinha passado por ela, e levou uma pancada no rosto, perdeu o equilíbrio e ficou segurando a vassoura com apenas uma mão, com o corpo em direção ao chão, quase caindo.

Tentava levantar o corpo para cima da vassoura, mas não conseguia então começou a ficar nervosa com aquilo e começou a deslizar a mão da vassoura, praticamente ela logo estaria no chão. A mão agora já estava com três dedos na vassoura, sabia que nada mais poderia fazer, então viu a bolinha dourada ao seu lado e sabia que se caísse, Harry iria salvá-la. Olhando para a bolinha, não percebeu que sua mão estava quase caindo, mas quando percebeu deu um berro e caiu de vez da vassoura, quando estava perto do chão sentiu ser segurada por alguém, começou a chorar mas ficou confortável naqueles braços, passando um tipo de tranqüilidade e sabia que depois teria que agradecer Harry pelo que fez. Mas antes que pudesse virar, viu que Harry estava lá acima com um olhar de desentendido.

- ..E Harry pega o pomo de ouro e Malfoy, olhem só pegou a Gina em uma MILAGROSAMENTE manobra bem feita, e agora estamos em 90 para a Grifinória e 110 para a Sonserina, Sonserina vence!

Gina que estava confortável naqueles braços, se desgrudou do corpo rapidamente quase caído de novo, colocou os pés no chão e saiu da vassoura, se sentiu corar e olhou para Malfoy, que estava com uma cara de "você está na minha mão".

- É..Hum..Obrigado Malfoy.

- Obrigada? Não, agora você vai ter que fazer algo por mim!

- O QUE? AGORA VOCÊ QUER ALGO EM TROCA SÓ POR TER ME SALVADO? PORQUE NÃO ME DEIXOU CAIR? SERIA MELHOR!

- Sim, vou pedir sim, e não estava parecendo que você não gostou de ser salva por mim – respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Mas, seu..ai..idiota! – disse dando as costas ao rapaz, que pegou no seu braço não deixando ela se mover.- Me solta Malfoy!

- Tenho uma festa na minha torre, quero que vá comigo, amanhã as dez nas masmorras, eu estou te esperando. – falou agora já descendo da vassoura e saindo do campo.

- Mas nem vestido eu tenho..- sussurrou a menina ao ver o garoto partir.

...OoOoOoOoOo...

_N/A: ooiiee gente!_

_Quanto tempo!_

_Puxa demorei para postar..estou tão sem criatividade.._

_Mas ae está um cap curtinho.._

_Logo vem o próximo, prometo_

_E deixem reviws!_

_Beijokinhas_

_Jaque Eberle_


	6. A preparação

**Capitulo 5**

" **a preparação "**

Gina mal dormiu naquela noite, sabia que teria que ir a festa com Draco, mesmo que não quisesse, levantou-se da cama para ver o amanhecer do dia, nunca tinha visto céu como aquele, azul claro passando para tons mais fortes de azul, abriu a janela e sentiu o ventinho da manhã em seu rosto, ficou lá mais de uma hora, observando o Sol nascer e pensando na noite que teria. O Sol apareceu por completo e ela resolveu se deitar pois sabia que teria uma longa noite naquele dia, mas antes que pudesse fechar a cortina que ficava envolta de sua cama, viu uma coruja preta bicar a janela com um pequeno pergaminho em sua pata, sentiu seu coração disparar e foi correndo pegar o pergaminho, mas assustou-se ao ver de quem era.

_Oi Gininha!_

_Bom dia e espero não ter te acordado, fiquei sabendo que você vem na festa que teremos hoje aqui na minha torre, então quero te ajudar a se arrumar, por favor me responda o mais rápido que puder_

_Beijos_

_Pan_

Mais que depressa Gina pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e tornou a responder.

_Pan,_

_Bom dia para você também, e não sei se vou. Mas como serei "obrigada" a ir, quero sua ajuda sim, vamos nos encontrar depois das 15:00 na frente do salão principal, pode ser?_

_Beijos_

_Gi_

Agora com certeza Gina não iria mais conseguir dormir, então foi ao banheiro e tomou uma ducha morna, depois se trocou e desceu para o Salão comunal, poucas pessoas lá haviam, sem ninguém para incomodá-la agora ela tomava calmamente seu café, com o pensamento longe, hoje finalmente saberia como seria uma festa das "cobras", perguntava-se se iria ter que se embebedar para poder se enturmar, se alguém iria reparar em suas pernas brancas ou em seu cabelo totalmente vermelho, liso com cachos nas pontas.

O tempo ia se passando e o salão ia se enchendo, como já havia tomado seu café da manhã, Gina ia seguindo novamente para seu quarto, a procura de uma roupa descente, estava saindo do salão quando apenas escutou alguém falar em tom mais alto, e não gosto nada de saber quem estava falando.

- Ora, ora, ora Weasleyzinha madrugou hoje para poder me ver , que lindo! Ou melhor, - continuou ele se aproximando da menina - ficou pensando na noite que ira ter comigo hoje e não conseguiu dormir.

- Sai de perto de mim Malfoy, já falei para você que não vou a essa maldita festa! – respondeu a menina se afastando.

- Não! Vai, você vai sim, e vai porque você quer ir!

- Quem disse que eu quero ir? Eu não vou e pronto!

-Vai sim, esteja nas masmorras as 10 em ponto. – finalizou ele saindo de perto da menina.

Agora mais irritada ainda, Gina foi para o seu quarto, realmente ela não queria ir, mas sentia uma pequena vontade de conhecer as famosas festas da Sonserina. – _Já que estou tento uma chance hoje, por que não ir em uma, e acabar com a graça do Malfoy? Mas com o que eu vou?_ – pensou ela.

Gina ficou a manha inteira procurando uma roupa, provou todas as que tinha mas parecia que nada ficava bom, ou ficava curto, ou era velho demais, ao desistir de suas roupas ela retirou uma saia preta que estava muito apertada, agora só de calcinha e sutiã olhou o relógio que marcava cinco para as três. Colocou a primeira roupa que viu, uma calça jeans desbotada e uma blusa que fazia com que aparecesse um pouco de sua barriga e saiu correndo ao encontro de Pansy.

Chegando no salão principal, nada viu, então como estava muito cansada por ter corrido de seu dormitório até o local, resolveu se sentar para recuperar o fôlego, mas antes que pudesse se sentar ouviu sua amiga lhe chamar.

- Gi, que bom que você chegou na hora, vem! – disse ela puxando a menina para as masmorras.

- Pan, para onde estamos indo?

- Para o meu salão comunal. Iremos nos arrumar lá para a festa de hoje.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro para isso, e minhas roupas, eu provei umas, e bem, não ficaram muito legais..

- Ai fica quietinha Gi, você não vai ter que pagar nadinha não sua bobinha! – interrompeu Pansy.

- Ah, COMO ASSIM! Nada disso, você é que não pode pagar para mim!

- Quem disse que eu ia pagar?

- Ninguém – respondeu ela com vergonha. – Mas se você não vai pagar, quem vai pagar?

Pansy não respondeu nada, apenas fez sinal de silencio com as mãos, disse algo parecido como "Lord", em voz baixa. No mesmo instante uma estatua se abriu mostrando a porta do salão comunal da Sonserina.

Não tinha como não ficar boquiaberta com a beleza do local, a menina nunca vira igual, era grande, refinado, bem melhor que o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Bem gi, sinta-se em casa, senta ai que eu já volto! – disse Pansy mostrando um sofá de couro verde musgo.

Gina viu a amiga se afastar, e como não havia ninguém no local resolveu realmente se sentar, reparou em cada detalhe, como era a decoração, e como o teto era enfeitiçado, assim fazendo com que aparecesse um dia nublado, com raios de sol saindo de algumas poucas partes das nuvens.

- Gina, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – disse Zabini, vindo em direção a menina.

- Oi Blai! Eu estou esperando a Pan, eu vim para aqui para me arrumar para a festa de hoje.

- Hum, que bom que você aceitou o convite do Draco.

- Bom não é todo dia que você recebe um convite para ir nas famosas festas da Sonserina né?

- Com certeza. – respondeu ele aos risos.

- Gi, vamos logo, já estão nos esperando. – Disse Pansy meio apressada. – Ah, e Oi Zabini.

- Esperando? Quem? – respondeu Gina se levantando.

- Oi Pansy, bom vão vocês duas lá, e fiquem mais bonitas do que já são – falou ele com uma piscadinha, fazendo Gina corar e Pansy dar risadinhas.

Pansy pegou a mão de Gina e a levou ela até uma parede, bateu levemente em uns tijolinhos e uma porta se abriu, lá havia quatro cadeiras, duas camas, duas banheiras, seis bruxas e quatro bruxos.

- Pra que tudo isso? – começou Gina

- Para vocês senhorita Weasley, prazer meu nome é Christoph e eu irei te ajudar a se arrumar para hoje.

- Chris, por favor, comecemos logo, já perdemos muito tempo. – Disse Pansy.

- Brigithi, Agatha, por favor, venham aqui e dêem um jeito nessas unhas e..- ele começou a rodear Gina, levantou a barra de sua calça e continuou. – nessas pernas!

No mesmo instante uma foi para a frente de Pansy e outra para a frente de Gina, apontaram para as cadeiras e depois se sentaram nas cadeiras em frente.

Gina estava apavorada, pois não sabia o que estavam tentando fazer com ela, mas se acalmou quando a mulher em sua frente lhe disse que aquilo não iria doer nada, uma hora depois as mãos e os pés de Gina estavam perfeitos, mais macios, e com um esmalte bem claro.

- Senhorita Weasley, será que você poderia me acompanhar até aquela outra sala ao lado? – perguntou Brigithi.

-Claro! – respondeu ela seguindo a moça. – que já estava dentro da sala, e agora tinha fechado as portas.

- Bom, aqui nós iremos depilar suas pernas, para que a senhorita fique mais bonita com a roupa que usar.

- Não dói né? – respondeu com cara de choro.

- Dói um pouco por ser a sua primeira vez, mas depois na próxima não dói mais, por favor se você puder tirar a calça e deitar nessa maca eu agradeceria muito.

Gina obedeceu a mulher que estava em sua frente, e logo ao deitar na maca, sentiu um tipo de pasta meio morna em sua perna, minutos depois sentiu um forte puxão, com isso fez sair de Gina um berro e uma lágrima, mas ela sabia que teria que agüentar até o fim, se quisesse acabar com a graça de todos os Sonserinos, e mostrar que ela não era a mesma "gininha" de antes.

Após meia hora de "tortura", Gina olhou para suas pernas e não as reconheceu, estavam lisas e macias, secou as lagrimas e abriu um sorriso, mesmo que as pernas ainda estivessem meio doloridas, se levantou, e quando ia por a calça Brigithi a interrompeu.

- Espere, agora a senhorita e a senhorita Pansy irão tomar um banho de banheira, disse antes que Pansy entrasse na sala.

- Gi, amiga, você está viva ainda? Pelos seus berros achava que estavam te matando aqui. – disse Pansy fazendo Gina corar.

- A banheira está pronta senhorita Pansy. – falou Agatha.

- Ótimo, vamos Gi, agora você vai sentir a parte boa.

Minutos depois lá estavam as duas em uma banheira morna com pétalas de rosas por todo lado, depois de um tempo Brigithi e Agatha voltaram com toalhas e mostraram o caminho da maca da primeira sala.

Lá dois bruxos fortes e bonitos a esperavam para uma massagem, Gina quase dormiu com tudo aquilo, que para ela, estava ótimo, tirando a parte da depilação.

- Senhorita, senhorita, levante e ponha esse roupão, agora iremos arrumar seu cabelo que falta apenas 2 horas e meia para a festa. – disse Agatha em sua orelha.

Ao se levantar, Gina viu Pansy já sentada em uma cadeira, tirando a toalha de seu cabelo, e com o outro bruxo que estava ao lado de Christoph mexendo em seu cabelo. Rapidamente se levantou e se sentou na cadeira ao lado.

Christoph foi em sua direção e tirou a toalha de seu cabelo, deu uma jogadinha nele e tirou sua varinha do bolso, com alguns feitiços o cabelo de Gina estava totalmente liso, e depois com mais outros, ele estava preso, jogado para trás com um pouco de cabelo solto, e a outra parte(de cima) estava formando um coque em formato de flor.

Em uma hora, Gina estava com o rosto e o cabelo totalmente perfeitos, seu rosto estava apenas com uma sobra clara, um batom mais escuro, que realçava seu rosto e um pouco de rimel.

- Prontinho senhorita, agora tome esta capa – disse Christopher lhe entregando uma capa preta. – Pegue-a e vá para seu dormitório, lá você aguardara a hora da festa.

- Está bem. – respondeu ela

- Gi, é para estar aqui na frente as 10 viu!

- Eu sei, mas Pan eu não tenho roupa para ir!

- Ah amiga, eu não sei agora, mas suba e procure algo.

- Tudo bem.

Gina colocou a capa, e foi para seu salão comunal lá estava Harry, que chamou seu nome.

- Gina?

- Er, hum, Harry!

- Porque você está com essa capa?

- Por nada, é bom eu vou subindo tchau Harry! – disse ela subindo as escadas rapidamente.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_N/A.: _

_Ooiieee Gente!_

_Nossa quanto tempo hein!_

_Cap curtinho.._

_Mas já estou escrevendo o Próx.._

_YEAH..a festa!_

_UAHSuashuAHSUAhsUA_

_O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER?_

_p_

_próx cap próxima semana!_

_Por favor..REVIWS!_

_Beijãoo!_

_Jaque Eberle_


End file.
